Weeds have been a nuisance since the beginning of time. Besides being unsightly, weeds can kill neighboring plants and become kindling for brush fires. While there are weed-pulling tools and weed killers on the market, they each suffer from drawbacks.
Consequently, it would beneficial to develop an effective and efficient weed-pulling tool which does not suffer from past shortcomings.